memory_of_eldurimfandomcom-20200214-history
Trial of Death
Trial of Death Talk to Vylsom After finishing the quest First Patrol and talking with Maitha, she will urge you to talk to Vylsom the village elder to get some useful information on how the undead came to be and where they are located. * Vylsom: "Ah, Maitha sent you to me, did she? She sees and now she believes. So it is with many who only believe in their senses--or sense. The truth is not always sensible -- but that does not, in any sense, make it untrue. Are you getting a sense of what I'm trying to tell you?" * You: "The Undead Walk" * Maitha: "Hmm, maybe I've been too hard on the old senses, young scout -- you really ought to try using them. Let's start by asking if the bones of men can come from nowhere, Would they not have come of the place where they were laid? Perhaps a place where scouts would be to superstitious to investigate deeply. Although, in this instance, I suppose the superstition may have seemed to have been true. Have you a clue to which place I'm making obvious reference?" * You: "Crypt" * Vylsom: "Indeed! Perhaps there is more to drinking seawater than I have suspected. After all, your mind seems to keener than is common. The twisted creature who is causing all this chaos could no chaos cause, lest he were to abide near the components of his corrupted craft." * You: "Twisted Creature" * Vylsom: "Yes. Ans know this young scout: I can see that this trial is yours and yours alone. There will be others to join you in time, but you will require the courage you gain from this if you should truly suspect yourself worthy of significance in this world." To the Crypt After talking to Vylsom while exitting the Eldurii Village you have the option to talk to Maitha again for some trusting words. * Maitha: "I trust Vylsom. If he has confidence in you, so do I. Gather thy blood and may Eldurim shade thy path." Once you leave the Eldurii Village after talking to Maitha or not, follow the main path. Be wary because there are a few bandits that will attack you while travelling on the main path. Once you arrive near the Crypt the graveyard will have three Skeletons standing there as before, to enter the Crypt you can fight them or you can sneak through the graveyard avoiding their attention. Inside the Crypt ''' Once inside the Crypt you will notice one skeleton standing close to the entryway. After that one skeleton, there are two pairs of skeletons in succession. In order to get into Deathblood's lair, you need to kill all five skeletons in your way. After defeating all five skeletons, you will notice a hole in the back wall of the Crypt, fall/jump into it to enter Deathblood's lair. '''Fight to the Death Immediately after falling/jump into Deathblood's lair, you will notice Deathblood and his Skeletal Behemoth starting to engage into battle. To continue this quest you must defeat both Deathblood and his skeletal behemoth. If you have completed the quest Ambush and received the Ring of Death's Respite it will help you immensely in this battle. Talk to Vylsom After defeating Deathblood and his Skeletal Behemoth head back to the Eldurii Village. Once entering the village go to the Hall and talk to Vylsom which then he will talk about shards. * Vylsom: "The shards we put in our arms - they contain the true essence, the very blood of their element or sphere. When you exert your force, your blood mixes with that contained in the shard. This man, this creature, had mixed his blood with the blood of death for so long it became a part of who he was. He became what we would call, a "Death Blood." And so it is with each shard." * You: "Each Shard" * Vylsom: "I've known Fire Bloods, Storm Bloods, Life Bloods, and many more. I was also blessed by Eldurim to know the greatest man I think may have ever lived, a Stone Blood. He was as stubborn as a stone, but he was also as firm and as stalwart as any mountain to reach towards the vaulted skies." Talk to Maitha After discussing shards with Vylsom, head back towards the entrance of the Eldurii Village to speak with Maitha to begin the quest This Land is Ours. __FORCETOC__ Category:Main Quests